Final Fantasy VIII: The Age Of Sorcery
by Squall Forever
Summary: After the end of FF8, everyone thought that peace came at last, yet.. (This is my first ever fic in here (Chap 1). It's silly, so don't mind it ^^')


Final Fantasy VIII  
  
The Age Of Sorcery  
  
It was still early for Squall to get up and go to the Training Center. It was still 4 am. He was unable to sleep. After they defeated Ultimecia, everything went back to normal and they all now live peacefully at last. Yet.. That feeling inside him is still itching. He tried to shake off those feelings, but was unable to.  
  
Squall: (Is Ultimecia really dead? What if she still lives? What if she had passed her powers to someone? If that is true, the world is still in danger. Sis is still in danger too. But, no! Not anymore. I won't allow it to happen. Sis is depending on me! Rinoa depends on me! The whole world needs me! Why am I always needed? Why can't people depend on themselves? I just hate to carry everyone's burden! Enough with this!)  
  
Squall just walked out of his room and walked across the halls towards the Training Center. He was desperately trying not to think much about anything but his training. He spent many hours there without realizing it when Zell walked towards him.  
  
Zell: Hey, Squall! Why the training, man? You are the hero? I mean we are the heroes who saved the world!  
  
Squall didn't say anything, but walked away towards the door leaving the place. Zell ran after him.  
  
Zell: Hey, Squall! What's with the frown? Why don't you cheer up a little? Even after all what had happened, you didn't change a bit!  
  
Squall: (What is it, Zell? Can't I have some time alone?) Is there something, Zell?  
  
Zell: Don't get mad at me! I'm just a messenger!  
  
Squall: ..  
  
Zell: You didn't ask who sent me to you! Aren't you curious?  
  
Squall: ..  
  
Zell: Maybe a little curious?  
  
Squall: Fine, talk.  
  
Zell: That's what I wanted to hear! It's your.. Er.. I mean Mr. Loire, President of Esthar.  
  
Squall: (What the..? Why is HE here? What does he want now?)  
  
Zell: Well, he is with Dr. Kadowaki now. Catch you later.  
  
Zell ran ahead of him, perky and energetic as ever. Squall's mind was thundering with storms of thoughts. Why did he leave Esthar and come here? Is it just to see him? He walked with his usual frown and serious look towards his room. He sat there still for a while when he heard a knock. He looked up when a smiling face appeared in front of him. Selphie moved closer and looked into Squall's eyes.  
  
Selphie: Squall! What are you doing here? Sir Laguna Loire is here! Isn't it wonderful? He came to see you!  
  
Squall: (I know.)  
  
Selphie: Come on. He's waiting for you.  
  
Squall: (I don't want to go.)  
  
Selphie: Are you listening, Squall?  
  
Squall: Yes.  
  
Selphie: Please. He flew across the sea just to come here and see you.  
  
Squall: ..  
  
She held his hand and he had no choice. She pulled him out of his room and they walked towards the Infirmary. She giggled and opened the door. Dr. Kadowaki was sitting there in silence looking at her guest who was talking. The doctor looked at the two, which made her guest turn towards the door. Laguna, wearing his white short-sleeved shirt and jeans, hasn't changed a bit. He looked at Squall with hesitation. He was unsure what to call him. On the other hand, Squall didn't know what to say or do. He felt that all his emotions were watched and his movements were being monitored. It was an unexpected guest at an unexpected time.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: Well, Mr. Loire. I will leave you two together. I'm sure you two need to talk.  
  
Squall: (I have nothing to talk about! Please stay, doctor!)  
  
Laguna: Thanks, doctor.  
  
Selphie: Later, I will take you around Garden. It may be smaller than Esthar, but I'm sure you will enjoy being here.  
  
Laguna: Thanks, Selphie. I'm sure I will.  
  
The doctor left and Selphie followed closing the doors. Squall, standing still, said nothing and looked out of the small window. Laguna looked at Squall with confusion. He knew well that they had no chance to talk to each other. It was hard on him so on Squall. He knew pretty well that Squall would never strike any conversation, so he had to take initiative.  
  
Laguna: Garden sure is nice.  
  
Squall didn't even look at him, but kept his sight out of Laguna as if he was afraid to look and show any sudden emotion.  
  
Laguna: I brought Elone too. She said that she enjoyed being in Garden earlier.  
  
Squall: (Cut this short and say what you want!)  
  
Laguna: You have quite nice friends here. I had no chance before to know them well. They care for you a lot.  
  
Squall: ..  
  
Laguna: Um.. Aren't you going to tell me about your life here?  
  
Squall: (I don't like people poking their noses in my life!) I have nothing to say.  
  
Laguna: I'm sure there is. Um.. What about your girlfriend, Rinoa? Where is she? Isn't she with you?  
  
Squall: *Sighs*  
  
Laguna: Or you can tell me about managing to lead the Garden. I just remember the first time when I became the president of Esthar.  
  
Squall: Why are you here?  
  
Laguna: I came to (Come on, Laguna! What can you say? There is no way you would escape telling him the truth!) I came to see you.  
  
Squall: *Moves to the door* and so you did.  
  
He left leaving Laguna alone. That was a short and harsh answer. He sighed and looked out of the window. Dr. Kadowaki told him that Squall is very much a loner and wouldn't easily open up his heart to anyone. He tried to be just a friend. Yet, Squall knew their relation and would deny and refuse any way to communicate with him apart from work-related issues. Squall, being caught in the hall near the fountain by Selphie and Zell, knew that things are getting much more annoying than he ever expected.  
  
Selphie: Squall! Did you leave Sir Laguna alone in there and walk away?  
  
Zell: Did you two have a fight?  
  
Squall: No, but we are done talking.  
  
Selphie: It seems that you barely talked to him, Squall.  
  
Zell: Leave it, Selphie. There is no use forcing him to do something he doesn't like.  
  
Squall: (Thank you, Zell)  
  
And he moved away.  
  
Zell: I guess you can take Mr. Loire around, Selphie.  
  
Selphie: That I will do, Zell.  
  
She ran towards the Infirmary. Squall lay down on bed trying to brush away the pictures of..of Laguna.  
  
Squall: (I still don't get it. Why on earth did he waste his time and leave Esthar just to see me? Is he feeling guilty? Is it a way to act like a.. It is a strange and scary thought.)  
  
[Squall. You are required to be on the bridge. It is urgent!]  
  
Squall: (What is it now?)  
  
He left the dorms and ran across the hall and took the elevator to the third floor. On top of the bridge, he walked in where Xu, Quistis and Nida were standing there waiting for him. Long time passed by since he was called on urgent basis since they defeated Ultimecia and stopped Time Compression. What he noticed was the serious look on the faces of the three.  
  
Squall: What is it?  
  
Xu: We have received a call from Deling. They requested you to go and see General Caraway urgently.  
  
Deling! It meant he would be seeing Rinoa.  
  
Quistis: What do you make out of it?  
  
Squall: We won't be able to know unless we go there.  
  
Xu: *Holds the microphone* are you going to announce?  
  
Squall: Make it short, Xu. There is no need to scare everyone.  
  
Quistis: *Giggles* it means no, Xu!  
  
Squall: *Frowns* what is so funny?  
  
[This is Xu from the bridge. We will be leaving Balamb shortly and we will be heading towards Deling.]  
  
Squall stood next to Nida who began to prepare for departure.  
  
Quistis: I heard that Mr. Loire is here.  
  
Squall: ..  
  
Xu: Isn't he..? *Looks at Quistis*  
  
Quistis: In any case, it's been awhile since we met General Caraway, isn't it, Squall?  
  
Squall remembered the General and his plan to assassinate Sorceress Edea. He remembered Irvine Kinneas, the sniper from Galbadia Garden who was hired to help in the plan. He hadn't seen him for ages since he left and said that he'd be coming back someday. He remembered the expression of sadness and disappointment on Selphie's face. They were quite a couple. And he remembered how Rinoa had left a week after the party that was held after the defeat of Ultimecia. They were four months now. He saw her couple of times in between, but it was for a short period of time. As the daughter of the General, she was required to attend some formal parties and be with her father after the ice was thinned between the two, which reminded him of the thick ice between him and.. and Laguna.  
  
The elevator was open and Selphie walked towards Squall followed by Zell.  
  
Selphie: Did something happen?  
  
Quistis: No, but we will come to know once we are in Deling. Say, Selphie, where's Mr. Loire?  
  
Zell: After taking the tour around Garden, he headed to the Library to see Elone.  
  
Quistis: I hope he liked our Garden.  
  
Selphie: Tee-hee. He is so much fun to be with and he is handsome as well.  
  
Squall only wished that everyone stopped talking about Laguna Loire while looking at him. It was an uncomfortable feeling he had. Yet, his mind was occupied with Rinoa's memories.  
  
Squall: (Rinoa. How I missed hearing your voice. I missed looking at you and watching your eyes. I missed your smile. After Ultimecia's defeat in that unforgettable party, I felt that you made some changes in me. Changes I couldn't keep up with since you departed. How I long to see you, Rinoa!)  
  
At this, Squall remained in his little world inside his head away from everyone. Garden moved to the direction of Deling, which was not very far from Balamb Garden. They arrived and Squall walked in the streets of the city, of which he hadn't seen for a long time. One soldier moved towards Squall.  
  
Soldier: Mr. Squall Leonhart? We've been waiting for you. General Caraway is expecting you at his mansion. Please get in the car.  
  
The car headed to the direction of the big mansion and Squall's heart was beating so loud that he thought everyone in the car had heard it. How would he react when he would see Rinoa? He would run and hug her so tight in front of everyone! The car stopped at last and the party got out of the car. Quistis looked at Squall with a smile. She knew him too well to understand the way he felt at that moment. The mansion looked luxurious from the inside. Squall and Quistis sat on the comfortable sofa awaiting the General who appeared and approached Squall. He shook hands with both and sat on the opposite chair. He had a concern look on his face.  
  
Caraway: I hope I didn't create any kind of delay for any business you had!  
  
Quistis: Worry not about our business. We are concerned about you calling on us on urgent basis.  
  
Caraway: Indeed, Miss Trepe. The matter I called you for is of urgent nature and required your full attention and fast movement.  
  
Quistis: Now, you got us worried, General.  
  
Caraway: I would really like to highlight on the fact that this issue of which I'm going to discuss with you is to be treated in a very secretive way.  
  
Squall: Just tell us what is it about.  
  
Caraway: Ok. *Takes a deep breath* two weeks ago, I received a letter delivered by a soldier from the President of Esthar.  
  
Quistis: The President of Esthar?  
  
Squall: Laguna?  
  
Caraway: Yes. Mr. Laguna Loire sent me a letter requesting my presence in Esthar. There was a plane awaiting me outside. I went to Esthar and met up with the President who was so much hospitable. In any case, he introduced me to Dr. Odine.  
  
Squall: (Odine! That troublesome guy.)  
  
Quistis: Sorry to interrupt, but what does this to do with us?  
  
Caraway: Please, hear me till the end. *He stood up and moved to the window* Dr. Odine told me something amazing. The age of Sorcery as he stated hasn't come to an end as we all thought. He said that a new Sorceress would rise shortly.  
  
Quistis: A new Sorceress?  
  
Caraway: Yes. He said a new Sorceress was going to rise and rule the world.  
  
Quistis: Was that only a theory or had he any evidence to show you?  
  
Caraway: He had showed me the evidence and told me of the name of this Sorceress.  
  
Quistis: *With a surprise look* you know her name?  
  
Caraway: But that is not the main thing, Miss Trepe. I was concerned about what I heard. Mr. Loire told me to seek help from you guys.  
  
Quistis: Seek our help?  
  
Caraway: Yes. *Taking a breath, he continued* Simply, the new Sorceress is in Deling!  
  
Both looked at the General with surprise.  
  
Quistis: And what is the evidence you have seen?  
  
Squall: I don't need more evidence than having the President himself visiting the Garden!  
  
Caraway: Mr. Loire? Is he with you? Really?  
  
Quistis: More importantly, General; what have you done towards this once you came back from Esthar?  
  
Caraway: I sent some soldiers to every house searching for the Sorceress.  
  
Squall: *Stands up* I'll go and see Laguna now.  
  
Quistis: Squall, what about people?  
  
Squall: At this stage, no need to terrify anyone about anything.  
  
Caraway: I agree with you, Squall.  
  
As Squall opened the door, Rinoa walked in. They stood in front of each other looking at each other. Her eyes were passionately searching inside Squall's. When she heard that he was here, she thought it was a rumor. But she saw Garden near the town entrance and she knew that he would be here. How she longed to see him again and hold him closer to her. How beautiful his eyes were looking at her as if calling her.  
  
Rinoa: Squall!  
  
Squall: Rinoa.  
  
Nothing was more important than to see her again. Squall held Rinoa's shoulders and he hugged her as if no one was in the room but them. He hugged her tight so she wouldn't disappear from his sight. She knew that what he did was what both wanted. She wished those moments would last forever and that they never parted. She placed her head on his shoulder. She felt the warmth in his embrace. Then, she opened her eyes and caught her father's! She parted blushing! Squall was looking at her while his back was to Quistis and General Caraway. Squall moved out of the room.  
  
Quistis: How are you doing, Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: Oh, hi Quistis! Long time no see!  
  
Caraway: I'm afraid I have few things to finish. Forgive me for this, but make yourselves at home. In the evening, I will expect a good plan about it.  
  
General Caraway left the room. Rinoa sat next to Quistis.  
  
Rinoa: What is he talking about?  
  
Quistis: Rinoa. Let's go to Garden. I'm sure everyone wants to see you.  
  
Rinoa: I'll be delighted, Quistis.  
  
Quistis was relieved that Rinoa forgot about the plan. It seemed to her that her father preferred not to get her involved. They walked together to Garden. The sun was still warm and sleepy. Laguna was standing on the balcony looking at the town and the wide meadows ahead of him. Elone in her white skirt, blue shirt and green shawl stood next to him. To her, she felt always safe next to uncle Laguna whether he was a president, a soldier or a journalist. She never thought of leaving his side and she felt that with him, she would always be protected. She placed her head on his shoulder watching the sun rising lazily. Squall stood for a moment looking at them. He was told that the two left the Library and came here. Sis was always with Laguna and he knew that Laguna would always protect Sis. He came closer to them and stood nearby looking at the sun too. Elone jerked her head a little as she saw Squall, but she said nothing. She didn't want that moment to vanish to have Squall and Laguna close to her. Laguna looked towards Squall. He wanted to talk to him and spend some time together, but he knew that the latter was very hard to be approached.  
  
Laguna: Isn't it a lovely morning?  
  
Elone: Yes.  
  
Squall: ..  
  
Laguna: Such scenes cannot be seen in Esthar.  
  
Elone: *Nods her head*  
  
Laguna: Elle, why don't you go to the Cafeteria? I will catch up with you shortly.  
  
Elone: Ok. *Smiles at Laguna and then Squall and walks away*  
  
Laguna: I figure from the look on your face that you knew about what brought me here, Squall.  
  
Squall: Why haven't you told me earlier?  
  
Laguna: I.. Uh..  
  
Squall: I'm not interested to know your reasons. What have you done about it?  
  
Laguna: I asked General Caraway to look everywhere and to tighten up the security.  
  
Squall: You asked him to seek our help!  
  
Laguna: Yeah. *Smile* you have defeated Ultimecia and Adel.  
  
Squall: (..Yeah.. We did. So..?)  
  
Laguna: So I thought that.. Uh.. You guys will know how to deal with the new Sorceress.  
  
Squall: You sure didn't come here just to tell us this! You could have sent anyone else.  
  
Laguna: Yeah. I came here because I knew that Elle would be safe in here.  
  
Squall: ..  
  
Laguna: Squall, we need to work together to stop the danger.  
  
Squall: I know.  
  
Laguna: I would be grateful if you keep this to yourself for the time being. Elle came here and she doesn't know anything about it.  
  
Squall: *Nods* I'm sorry.  
  
Laguna: Huh?  
  
Squall: For leaving you back there.  
  
Laguna: (Not bad, Laguna! That is a progress!) Hey, it is ok.  
  
Rinoa: There you are!  
  
They both looked at the merry angel in blue while she approached them. Squall's frown and seriousness wore off all of a sudden looking at that angelic face. After all, she was the only one who could break his strictness. Laguna looked at him then her and he remembered Julia. The words of the song she sang about him when he was away came to his mind. Words that dwelled in his heart ever since the song was released.  
  
Rinoa: I was looking all over the place for you, Squall.  
  
Squall: I was with Laguna discussing few issues.  
  
Rinoa: *Looks at Laguna* how are you?  
  
Laguna It's nice to see you, Rinoa. *Points at Squall* we will finish talking this evening. *And walks away*  
  
Rinoa: Squall, it's been awhile!  
  
Squall held Rinoa close to him. She was so special to him. He didn't want her to move away. Being tied up like that, they forgot the track of time.  
  
Selphie: Squall! Squall! Are you there? *Her voice was getting nearer*  
  
Squall: *Looks at the door* something had happened!  
  
Selphie: *Runs towards the two* it's awful! It's hideous!  
  
Squall: What happened?  
  
Selphie: Come with me!  
  
Selphie raced time and ran with full speed heading to the exit of Garden. Squall found himself following her with great curiosity and worry. First it was the idea of having Sorceress Ultimecia still being alive somewhere, then the new Sorceress. He was wondering what it might be this time. Down near the hotel, Selphie pointed inside and Squall by looking at his colleague figured out that there was something inside. He held his Gunblade, Lionheart, and walked in. Inside, the whole place was in a mess! Blood was covering the ground like a pool, the walls and the bodies! The bodies! Squall saw all this while anger was burning inside his body! There were six bodies! Laguna came in and gasped at what he saw followed by Quistis.  
  
Quistis: *Shocked* who could have done this?  
  
Laguna: I say the new Sorceress! This is disgusting!  
  
Quistis: Yes. I guess you are right.  
  
Laguna: I think we have no choice but to start planning.  
  
Squall: Do you have a plan?  
  
Laguna: First, let me explain to you what Dr. Odine and I found out back there in Esthar.  
  
Quistis: This is not a good place. Let's go to the General's mansion.  
  
In the guest room, Squall was standing near the window while the rest were sitting. Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Laguna and General Caraway. Rinoa was there too. She witnessed all that, so they couldn't hide it from her.  
  
Laguna: One month ago, Dr. Odine called me to discuss something of top secrecy. He showed me with proof that a new Sorceress was about to arise. He said that he had been monitoring the sea for some time until that day when he saw a black steam of light coming from beneath the ground glowing on the surface of the sea. Odine told me that I have to send someone to investigate. I couldn't risk the lives of anyone, so I went there myself with Kiros and Ward. Odine was not lying and we saw that black light. We headed back to Odine to know more about that. He said that all led to one fact. A new Sorceress is rising with greater powers than her predecessors. She had absorbed the powers of Sorceress Ultimecia. Odine said that the light is scattered all around the world, but it was gathering in here, in Deling city.  
  
Selphie: Absorbed Ultimecia's powers? Yikes!  
  
Rinoa: What is her goal?  
  
Squall: We don't need to know. We need to find her and assassinate her.  
  
Zell: That's it! *Laughs*  
  
Quistis: Then, what is our first step?  
  
Caraway: I'm waiting for the report from the soldiers.  
  
Selphie: Any name?  
  
Caraway: Yes. Mr. Loire gave me her name.  
  
Zell: How did you know her name?  
  
Laguna: She sent me a letter!  
  
Everybody looked at Laguna with surprise!  
  
Quistis: She did?  
  
Laguna: Yeah. *He took a white piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Quistis*  
  
Quistis started to read.  
  
'To all those foolish mortals.. I'm Sorceress Urtyola.. I will rule the world, as it has to be ruled.. Listen to me and follow me.. Never rebel or you will encounter death..'  
  
They didn't need to discuss the letter because it was clear. They remained silent looking at each other. It was not an easy time though they went through the same before. Rinoa shrank in her seat feeling a bit scared. Squall's eyes met hers with a reassuring look that he would always protect her and would not let anything harm her. She smiled and felt safe to be close to him.  
  
Laguna: I guess we can do nothing for the time being except to wait for the General's report.  
  
Everyone agreed and they decided to call for the day except for Squall who was deeply concerned about the subject as he left the mansion. He was in his room that night.  
  
Squall: (Urtyola has greater powers than Ultimecia! How would she reach her goal? How would she rule the world? Laguna won't allow her to use Esthar. General Caraway has the authority and the power to stop the President of Deling from helping her. But, why would anyone seek to help a Sorceress? Galbadia? After what had happened to Galbadia, they won't think about standing side by side with the Sorceress! She has no followers and she won't have ones! That's it! That's what we have to do! We need to use the Broadcast Station in Timber and tell the world not to listen to her. Yet, terror will strike people's hearts like the thunder upon knowing of the existence of a new Sorceress. Being a leader is not that easy! That's why Cid gave up on it and passed it on to me! I wonder how Laguna manages to rule Esthar!) 


End file.
